fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon Perks
Weapon Schematics have 1 to 5 Perks, depending on the rarity. Common has 1, Uncommon has 2, and so on up to Legendary which has 5. Weapon Perks come in 3 rarities: Common (Grey), Rare (Blue), and Legendary (Orange). This is a complete list of all current Weapon Perks, though some rarities may be missing, marked as a Question Mark (?). These are all confirmed, and none are guessed. This list be helpful when calculating dps and your ideal perks when perk rerolls are released. If you have a Weapon Schematic that has a Weapon Perk type or rarity not listed above, please add it to the list to allow everyone to have equal knowledge. Ranged Weapon Perks Damage Critical Chance * -10% (Common) * -15% (Uncommon) * -20% (Rare) * -25% (Epic) * -30% (Legendary) Critical Damage * -45% (Common) * -68% (Uncommon) * -90% (Rare) * -113% (Epic) * -135% (Legendary) Damage * -10% (Common) * -15% (Uncommon) * -20% (Rare) * -25% (Epic) * -30% (Legendary) Weapon Damage (Elements and/or Affliction damage for 6 seconds) * -15% (Common) * -23% (Uncommon) * -30% (Rare) * -38% (Epic) * -45% (Legendary) Damage to Afflicted targets * -68% (Common) * -101% (Uncommon) * -135% (Rare) * -169% (Epic) * -203% (Legendary) Damage to slowed and snared targets * -15% (Common) * -23% (Uncommon) * -30% (Rare) * -38% (Epic) * -45% (Legendary) Utility Fire Rate * -14% (Common) * -21% (Uncommon) * -28% (Rare) * -35% (Epic) * -42% (Legendary) Magazine Size * -25% (Common) * -38% (Uncommon) * -50% (Rare) * -63% (Epic) * -75% (Legendary) Reload Speed * -25% (Common) * -38% (Uncommon) * -50% (Rare) * -63% (Epic) * -75% (Legendary) Stability * -20% (Common) * -30% (Uncommon) * -40% (Rare) * -50% (Epic) * -60% (Legendary) Headshots Headshot Damage * -12% (Common) * -19% (Uncommon) * -26% (Rare) * -33% (Epic) * -40% (Legendary) 5 Headshot Combo (Ranged Weapon Damage Bonus for 10 seconds) * -15% (Common) * -23% (Uncommon) * -30% (Rare) * -38% (Epic) * -45% (Legendary) Headshot that kill an enemy cause it to explode, damaging enemies within 0.5 title for X Damage * -25% (Common) * -38% (Uncommon) * -50% (Rare) * -63% (Epic) * -75% (Legendary) 'Melee Weapon Perks' 'Damage' Damage to stunned, staggered, and knocked down targets * -15% (Common) * -23% (Uncommon) * -30% (Rare) * -38% (Epic) * -45% (Legendary) 'Utility' Impact % + Knockback Magnitude * -15% + 200 (Common) * -20% + 300 (Uncommon) * -25% + 400 (Rare) * -30% + 500 (Epic) * -35% + 600 (Legendary) Heavy Attack Energy Cost * -10% (Common) * -15% (Uncommon) * -20% (Rare) * -25% (Epic) * -30% (Legendary) 'Trap Weapon Perks' 'Utility' Longer Durability * -10% (Common) * -15% (Uncommon) * -20% (Rare) * -25% (Epic) * -30% (Legendary) Durability Decay * -14% (Common) * -21% (Uncommon) * -28% (Rare) * -35% (Epic) * -42% (Legendary) Simple General-Purpose Guide External resources and references *All in One Guides *"Best" Perks *Perk Priorities and Identifying Great ;Spreadsheets / Theorycrafting *KenjiroHD's Fortnite Weapon Comparison Spreadsheats *Whitesushi's Fortnite Weapon Loadout Spreadsheats *Time To Kill ;Educational *Ranged Weapon Engagement Distances *Elemental Damage Analysis *Ultimate True Trap DPS *Ideal Weapon Perks *Husks, Weapon Rolls and Min/Maxing Perks *Life Leech (Melee Perk) and Hearty Strikes (Tactical Bonus) ;Assault / SMG Loadouts *Best Bobcat Perks *Best Tiger Perks *Best Wraith Perks ;Pistol Loadouts *Best Bolt Bolt Perks ; Melee Loadouts *Best Spectral Blade Perks *Kinetic Overload Impact Synergy **Best Lead Sled Perks **Best Smasher Basher Perks ; Trap Loadouts *Best Gas Perks ;Defender Loadouts *Guide: Defenders & Weapons ;Hero Loadouts *Whitesushi's Finalized Builds "Immortal" Loadouts *Whitesushi's Math Behind 8.20 *New Constructor Loadouts Category:Armory Category:Weapons